Buscando un hogar
by Judizef Blu Spix Macaw
Summary: En un Amazonas juntos entre las tribus azul y rojos, se encontraba Blu y su hermano Tyler, todo era normal para Blu en la tribu pero para Tyler no era lo mismo, una mañana despierta muy aterrado por una visión muy fuerte que tuvo sobre lo que sería El final de la tribu azul y del lado de los rojos a manos de los humanos, esta vez deberán luchar por sus vidas y la busqueda de la paz


Agradezco a todos los que apoyaron mi idea para este fic, y espero pueda poder terminarlo con ese mismo entusiasmo y apoyo de ustedes y de la comunidad en si….

INTRODUCCIÓN

-En el inicio RITH (nombre referido a Dios para las aves) creó todo lo existente en la tierra, comenzando con la vegetación, los ríos y hábitats en este; luego siguieron los seres vivos, desde los terrestres, hasta las aves; por último llegó el hombre, a las aves en un principio todas eran iguales sin ninguna diferencia grande entre ellas salvo el color de plumas, pero había uno en especial llamado TRIP, quien era como un líder natural para un grupo de aves, todos eran entre aves azules y rojas, pero el alto crecimiento demográfico de las aves azules hacía que los árboles fueran rápidamente ocupados por los azules dejando en los suelos a los rojos, un día RITH preocupado y algo enfadado por la situación decidió hablar con el líder natural de los azules.

TRIP, tu pueblo está pasándose de los límites, aprendan a vivir sin ocupar todos los sitios en los grandes árboles para que los rojos tengan su sitio justo, controla a tu pueblo, o yo tendré que controlarlos-Exclamó RITH ante la mirada nada gentil de TRIP

Mi pueblo será el más grande que dominará los cielos, somos los más fuertes, los rojos que se las arreglen si se creen merecedores de los grandes árboles, no tengo pensado limitar a mi pueblo por tus absurdas angustias-Replicó TRIP dándole la espalda y yéndose de volada.

-RITH muy enfadado por la respuesta arrogante de TRIP, puso orden a la situación a su modo, haciendo grandes cambios en las aves, a varios especímenes de los rojos y azules les dio muchas grandes diferencias, convirtiéndolos en especies completamente distintas, de ahí nacieron los grandes depredadores de los cielos, tales como el halcón y las grandes águilas, en un comienzo estos depredadores fueron la mayor amenaza para los azules, pues estos se convirtieron en presas.

¡¿Por qué?¡, le diste dones grandes a varios de nosotros para que se conviertan en nuestra amenaza, y a nosotros nos has condenado a vivir con miedo-Exclamó TRIP

Tú mismo elegiste este destino para tu pueblo pero para que veas que soy justo hasta para los que una vez me subestimaron, a ti y tu pueblo tanto como a los rojos también les daré unos dones-Respondió RITH

No me interesan tus ridículos dones, y si tanto quieres pedirnos disculpas con eso pues….-TRIP es interrumpido cuando en ello llegó a sentir una sensación muy rara en sus alas las cuales comenzaron a crecer más de lo normal en ese momento, su cola fue más larga y su pico más pronunciado.

Ahora podrás volar mucho más rápido y tener un mejor dominio en los cielos, eso te ayudará a escapar de tus ahora cazadores naturales, tu pico te ayudará a alimentarte de frutos más fácilmente, pero créeme que si estos depredadores te atrapan, no solo te harán daño, te asesinaran, y ahora parece que el hombre también será un peligro para ti, pues en el afán de alimentarse, se alimentará de cualquier otro ser vivo existente, de él temerás y te ocultarás, sigue estas lecciones y tu pueblo será merecedor del paraíso con el que sueñan…

-RITH como compasión para las nuevas especies de aves que había hecho (entre ellas la variedad de colores en plumas), ingenió también el sistema de hábitats para cada uno, logrando así que a veces que 2 especies distintas puedan encontrarse sea casi imposible por un hábitat natural dedicado a una especie, pero con el tiempo el hombre logró que esa limitación no existiera, adiestrando a estas aves depredadoras para la caza y su propio beneficio….

PRIMER CAPÍTULO: EL DESASTRE ANUNCIADO

-Era una mañana en la selva del Amazonas, todo era casi perfecto, las familias de aves que vivían en una pequeña zona como tribu unificada entre guacamayos azules y escarlata despertaban a hacer sus deberes de recolección de nueces hasta frutas y otras a cuidar a sus polluelos; en esa tribu para los guacamayos adolescentes se les daba la tarea de construir nuevos nidos para las familias que crecían a cambio de frutas exóticas que los recolectores conseguían, parecía ser un sistema donde todos colaboraban y vivían en paz; y por un lado volando por los nidos de todas las aves a su alrededor se encontraba un guacamayo azul en particular.

Tyler!-Gritaba Blu tratando de encontrar a su hermano- ¿Ahora donde se habrá metido?, quizás volvió al nido, iré a revisar.

-Blu voló por toda la tribu volviendo así a su nido que compartía con su hermano encontrándolo justo ahí aun como durmiendo pero estremeciéndose un poco

Tyler?-Preguntó Blu algo preocupado pero Tyler seguía como estremeciéndose en el nido

SUEÑO POR PARTE DE TYLER

-El fuego se extendía por toda la selva, Tyler estaba en una rama del árbol, solo podía escuchar los gritos de todos en la tribu, madres protegiendo a sus polluelos de humanos que nunca dudaron en disparar a las indefensas aves; grandes maquinarias de tala, cazadores con rifles disparando a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino; y en un lado viendo a todos sus conocidos tratando de escapar cuando en ello ve a un humano apuntándole decidido a disparar, cuando en ello despierta de golpe…..

FIN DE SUEÑO POR PARTE DE TYLER

Ahhhh-Gritó Tyler despertando de golpe

Tyler tranquilo-Dijo Blu mientras ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse- todo está bien, solo tuviste otra de tus pesadillas.

Esta vez se vio muy real Blu, no puedo evitar pensar en ello-Decía Tyler estando muy alterado cuando en ello ambos salieron volando del nido yendo para un lago donde estaban los demás recolectores.

Solo son pesadillas Tyler no tienes por qué preocuparte, después de todo estamos ocultos, nada malo le pasará a la tribu, los Lexo (eran como vigilantes encargados de evitar que humanos pudieran hallar la tribu, conocidos como un grupo élite donde estaban los guacamayos tanto azules como escarlata más rápidos y aguerridos de toda la tribu) evitarán que eso suceda-Dijo Blu muy confiado

No lo sé Blu, esta visión fue muy fuerte, como las demás que tuve razón sobre la gran lluvia que casi deja a varios sin nido, hay que hablarlo con Eduardo-Replicó Tyler

Ay Tyler solo relájate, además, eh mira-Dijo Blu señalando un plantío de moras, yendo ambos guacamayos

Por fin algo bueno que comer que solo nueces-Agregó Blu apunto de agarrar una cuando en ello es interrumpida.

¿Qué creen que hacen?, esas frutas son solo para los del lexo, ya conocen las reglas-Exclamó el guardia cuando en ello a Blu y Tyler no les quedó más remedio que irse del lugar

Estos marginados no sé qué se creen-Agregó el guardia con tono de desprecio

Detesto las malditas reglas, los del lexo no pueden estar teniendo exclusividad cuando se trata de los recursos-Dijo Blu mientras con Tyler se alejaban de los guardias

Ellos cuidan de nosotros Blu, sin ellos los humanos podrían encontrarnos-Dijo Tyler mientras ambos guacamayos se posaron en una rama de un árbol cercano

Lo sé pero ya qué más dá? -Dijo Blu mirando al horizonte cuando en ello un gran cartelón a pocos metros de donde estaban- No sé por qué los humanos ponen esos grandes carteles cerca de la selva, ¿acaso quieren darnos algo que ver?-Se preguntó Blu

Espera un momento-Dijo Tyler alarmándose un poco- es aquí Blu, aquí es de dónde provenía mi sueño

¿De qué estás hablando Tyler?-

Los árboles se prenden en fuego, los lagos, se llenan…. De sangre-Dijo Tyler mientras abría bien los ojos mirando hacia el horizonte a los lagos cercanos que desde su perspectiva comenzaban a tomar un color rojizo

Es solo el sol iluminando los lagos Tyler, relájate-Respondió Blu tomando un ala de su hermano

No, Blu, esto es más fuerte de lo que crees, algo malo le pasará a estos alrededores, hay que advertirles a los demás-Replicó Tyler

Pe…pero Tyler somos marginados, lo olvidaste?, nadie nos creerá-Dijo Blu algo confundido.

Blu en serio hay que hablar con Eduardo, al menos hazlo por mí-

Está bien Tyler, lo intentaremos bueno si es que si quiera nos dejan acercarnos a él-Respondió Blu y en ello ambos emprenden vuelo de vuelta a la tribu para reunirse con el líder; aunque la respuesta al final no les sería muy grata del todo.

NO!-Dijo Roberto muy decidido cuidando la entrada del nido donde estaba Eduardo.

Vamos Roberto por favor es importante-Dijo Blu.

La respuesta sigue siendo No, me costó mucho formar parte de los Lexo, y no echaré a perder mi puesto por ustedes-Agregó Roberto

Por favor, esto en serio es urgente, puede que todo el destino de la tribu dependa de esto-Dijo Tyler algo alarmado

Ughh está bien pueden pasar, pero si me reprimen será su culpa-Replicó Roberto dándoles el paso pero con algo de desconfianza; los dos hermanos pasaron al nido algo indecisos por lo que dirían, hasta que pudieron encontrar a Eduardo.

Casi nadie viene a mí a menos que sea algo muy urgente, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-Preguntó Eduardo algo exigente.

Ehmm escuche, no sé cómo explicárselo pero Tyler tuvo una visión sobre una catástrofe que se avecina y él ha tenido razón anteriores veces como la época de lluvias que casi inundan los nidos y la llegada de taladores y es….-En ello Blu es interrumpido.

Así qué, vinieron aquí, ¿Por qué Tyler tuvo una visión?-Preguntó Eduardo; en eso Tyler se pone de frente a Eduardo a pesar que este le daba la espalda.

Señor, hay que irnos lo más pronto posible, podemos partir esta noche, pero créame algo enorme y terrible se acerca a estos alrededores, todos morirán si no escapamos y es….-En ello Eduardo se pone frente a él.

Y la pregunta de oro es, ¿A dónde iríamos?-Preguntó Eduardo viendo cara a cara a Tyler

No lo sé pero es que….-

Roberto!-Gritó Eduardo

Acá estoy señor-Replicó Roberto al llegar.

Blu, creo que deberías llevar a tu hermano a tomar algo de sol, que se relaje, que nade en algún lago, y aleje esos sueños apocalípticos de su cabeza-Dijo Eduardo en tono serio

Como usted diga señor-Dijo Blu tratando de retroceder con Tyler para no causar más polémica.

No!, debemos irnos todos!, debe escucharme! Todos morirán!-Decía Tyler cada vez más exaltado mientras era sacado de aquel nido por Blu a rastras.

¡¿Qué te dije sobre hacer entrar a marginados a hacerme perder el tiempo!?-Exclamó Eduardo mientras tenía a Roberto sin palabra.

-Mientras tanto saliendo del nido Blu y Tyler se posaron en la rama de un árbol a la par.

Tyler ya déjalo así tal vez solo fue una pesadilla como cualquier otra-Dijo Blu algo estresado por la situación en que se había metido

Blu por favor créeme, esta vez no te lo digo como un amigo cualquiera sino como tu hermano, hay que escapar, advertirles a cuantos podamos y llevarlos con nosotros-Replicaba Tyler cada vez más alarmado

Ufff, está bien Tyler, avisaremos a los que podamos, porque estoy seguro que muchos no nos harán caso pero de esto podremos tener a un pequeño grupo para ir con nosotros-Dijo Blu y en ello ambos hermanos salen volando a distintas direcciones pasando la voz a la gran parte de guacamayos de la tribu sin llamar la atención de los lexo, desde familias hasta amigos de ellos mismos y algunas amigas pero varias empezaron a dudar de ellos y tomarlo como una broma de los muchachos pues el plan era reunir a todos en la noche para juntos escapar de ahí; al llegar la noche los 2 hermanos no sabían que esperar sobre los que los acompañarían pero no querían perder las esperanzas.

¿Dónde están todos?-Preguntándose Tyler algo alarmado

Tranquilo tal vez solo se retrasaron estoy seguro que vendrá un buen grupo-Respondió Blu cuando en ello vieron entrar al nido a varios de sus amigos, eran 4 más.

EH Nick-Dijo Tyler yendo con el reducido grupo

Espero que tengan un plan para todo esto, vine con Alber, Mike y Derek-Replicó Nick

¿Y las Guacamayas?, dijiste que habría algunas-Agregó Mike.

Parece que nadie más vendrá-Dijo Blu algo cabizbajo

Hay que volver y convencer a más Blu, no puede ser que solo-En ello algunos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse desde un árbol cercano.

¿Alguien más escuchó eso?-Preguntó Blu poniéndose alerta cuando en ello de las sombras sale Roberto embistiendo a Blu hasta tenerlo casi ahorcado del cuello.

Estás detenido por fomentar un motín en la tribu e intentar fugar junto a los demás ya considerados rebeldes desde ahora-Decía Roberto mientras aún tenía a Blu contra la rama.

Roberto por favor si en verdad tú también quieres puedes acompañarnos pero hay que irnos de estos alrededores o todos moriremos-Dijo Tyler algo ya preocupado por la situación

Jamás me unirían a unos rebeldes que fomentan ir contra el lexo, yo sigo sus órdenes-

Tyler, ¡escapen!-Gritó Blu cuando en ello todos los demás intentaron emprender vuelo pero son detenidos por uno de los generales de la guardia de los lexo.

Ustedes no saldrán de aquí, serán enjuiciados como traidores ahora que los tenemos-

Felipe por favor si no quieren acompañarnos al menos solo déjennos ir, no les afectaría a nadie en la tribu-Replicó Tyler.

Roberto, escóltalos a todos de vuelta a la tribu y mañana serán sentenciados como merecen-Agregó Felipe; en ese momento Roberto no respondió y más bien se quedó quieto.

No!-Exclamó Roberto mientras se acercaba a Felipe-Esta es mi oportunidad para irme de una vez y deshacerme de la manía de ustedes los del lexo de tratarme como un sirviente-Agregó cada vez intimidándolo más

Roberto piensa bien en lo que dices, pues los del lexo no te darán otra oportunidad si piensas desertar-Replicó Felipe evitando verse amedrantado pero retrocediendo un poco.

Prefiero vivir una nueva vida que volver con ustedes y que sigan siendo mis patrones, que nunca me consideren a su altura, será mejor que te largues de aquí, porque terminarás con más que un ala rota-Exclamó Roberto teniendo a Felipe cara a cara.

Te vas a arrepentir de esta decisión, y no tendremos piedad ya contigo-Agregó Felipe y en ello regresó volando para la tribu.

Si es que tienen pensado escapar es mejor que lo hagamos ahora, pronto Felipe vendrá acompañado con los demás miembros del lexo y nos devolverán para un juicio, más te vale que tengas un plan-Dijo Roberto viendo a Blu y en ello todos emprenden vuelo saliendo de los límites de la tribu, aunque el último en salir volando fue Tyler quien como último momento ahí solo vio al horizonte pues después de todo, ese fue su hogar desde que nació y era muy difícil creer para él que pronto dejaría de existir.

-Todos los guacamayos se aventuraron por la oscura selva, pues tenían poco tiempo antes que Felipe y el resto pudieron encontrarlos.

Entonces Blu, ¿Cuál es el plan?-Preguntó Roberto

Ehhh ehmmm, supongo que primero salir del alcance de los del lexo y luego buscar un lugar en donde poder vivir-Respondió Blu algo dudoso

¿Supones? ¡¿Y ustedes lo siguieron hasta aquí sin un plan definido?!-Exclamó Roberto algo enfadado

Acabo de dejar a los lexo, ¿Y sabes que harán si logran capturarme?, me ejecutarán idiota, acabo de dar mi pellejo por tus ideales, ¡¿Y me dices que no tienes algo definido?!-

Demonios, están cerca-Dijo Derek en voz semi baja

No te has salvado aún de mis interrogantes Blu y más te vale que tengas algo en mente osino seré yo el que te deje sin un ala-Dijo Roberto viendo con desprecio a Blu para al final salir todos volando disimuladamente mientras tenían a los guardias de la élite del lexo y a Felipe pisándoles los talones.

¡Ahí están!-Gritó uno de los guardias.

Maldita sea, ¡hay que ir más rápido!-Exclamó Nick cuando en ello comenzaron a huir de Felipe y los lexo, todo parecía ir mal para los ya prófugos guacamayos cuando en ello una pequeña luz o mejor dicho flama les da una idea.

Hay humanos cerca, podríamos pasar por ahí para alejarlos-Propuso Mike

El plan suicida más ridículo que he escuchado-Replicó Roberto

No tenemos más opciones, hay que jugárnoslas todo ahora-Respondió Blu guiando al reducido grupo a la fogata donde estaban los humanos, para ser específicos casi la mayoría de humanos que se adentraban al Amazonas lejos de la zona turística no eran más que cazadores furtivos, los cuales cazaban todo tipo de especie de aves o fauna para vender su plumaje o piel a un mercado que traficaba con artículos hechos de animales prohibidos.

-Los del lexo persiguieron a los prófugos sin importarle la presencia de los humanos, aunque para su mala suerte los aleteos rápidos y las hojas que caían de los árboles alertaron a los humanos.

Parece que el día de trabajo nunca termina señores, siempre hay especies por las cuales nos pagarían más de lo que ganarían con un trabajo mediocre-Mientras los demás al escucharlo agarraron sus rifles y comenzaron a recargarlos al escuchar los aleteos en la cima de los árboles.

Parece que el día de trabajo nunca termina señores, siempre hay especies por las cuales nos pagarían más de lo que ganarían con un trabajo mediocre-Mientras los demás al escucharlo agarraron sus rifles y comenzaron a recargarlos al escuchar los aleteos en la cima de los árboles.

¡Vas a ver lo que te pasará cuando te tenga entre mis garras Roberto¡-Gritó Felipe cuando en ello los cazadores al escuchar los graznidos comenzaron a disparar a las cimas de los árboles.

Tyler, ¡muévete¡-Exclamó Blu al ver a su hermano muy atónito quedado en una rama mientras los humanos intentaban asesinarlos, así que Blu no tuvo más opción que llevarlo jalado de un ala.

Hoy tendremos un espécimen más para ofrecer compañeros-Dijo el líder de los cazadores cuando en eso uno de los demás accionó una bengala para así iluminar las cimas de los árboles teniendo a Felipe ahora expuesto.

Ahí estás-Uno de los cazadores dispuesto a dispararle a Felipe lo tenía en la mira cuando en ello….

¡Felipe!-Uno de los guardias terminó por empujar a Felipe para un lado de la rama logrando salvarlo pero a cambio el cazador no tuvo compasión y le disparó al guardia del lexo que había salvado a su teniente cayendo este instantáneamente.

¡Tenemos uno!-Gritó el verdugo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo-maldición es un escarlata común, bueno de todas maneras nos pagarán por el plumaje…..

Blu, Miguel está muerto, fu…fue nuestra culpa nosotros los guiamos hacia los humanos-Dijo Tyler muy tembloroso

Tyler, escúchame, si no tomábamos esa decisión nosotros habríamos sido los que habrían ejecutado en la tribu-Dijo Blu tomando a Tyler de los hombros- hay que seguir, si se les ocurre seguirnos aún ya no tendremos otra oportunidad de huir.

-Tyler no pudo jamás digerir esa muerte que causaron por su huida de todos en el grupo pero no les quedaba más que seguir, así que el reducido grupo emprendió vuelo alejándose cada vez más de la tribu y de Felipe quien en ese momento no sabía que le diría a Eduardo, sobre Miguel y que posiblemente perdería su puesto en el lexo por culpa de los desertores.

Blu, cada vez los humanos se están acercando más a la tribu, creo que con esto podría ser un indicio de que Tyler quizás sí pudo haber tenido razón –Dijo Roberto

Solo hay que irnos lo más lejos posible por ahora, pues aunque no llegara a ser cierto, ya somos culpables de la muerte de un miembro del alto lexo-Agregó Blu

-Así fue como el reducido grupo salió volando del lugar sin destino definido, en si sus ánimos y esperanzas estaban por los suelos y el mal clima no comenzaba a ayudarles con el inicio de una tormentosa lluvia.

¡Ya no más!, Blu, llevamos horas volando sin rumbo, ya nos jodimos todos al meternos en este lío de la muerte de Miguel y ahora tú que no piensas en donde iremos-Exclamó Roberto algo enfadado

Iremos a las lejanías a las orillas del Rio más largo, ese es nuestro hogar deseado solo tienen que…-en ello Tyler es interrumpido.

¡Estamos a días de vuelo del Rio!, Blu, nosotros te seguimos porque tú nos prometiste una vida… mejor!-

Roberto tenemos que seguir, podríamos descansar en algún nido que encontremos luego y….-

¡No!, no sé ustedes que irán a hacer pero yo-En ello Roberto en un árbol cercano logra encontrar un nido algo abandonado y descuidado-pasaré la noche aquí, ninguno de ustedes durará más volando con esta lluvia y yo no me voy a mojar por lo que Tyler dice-Agregó Roberto entrando al apretado nido.

Blu, puede que Roberto tenga razón, no podemos volar más por hoy-Dijo Mike mientras con los demás entraban al reducido nido.

-En ese momento a Blu y Tyler no les quedó más salida que entrar al nido con los demás, se trataba de un nido muy húmedo y apretado pero por lo menos les protegería de la lluvia, Blu en toda la noche no pudo dormir pensando en las consecuencias que habían traído esta fuga que aún ni sabía si sería en vano o no, desde la muerte de Miguel, hasta el término de prófugos que ahora usaría su antigua tribu para referirse a todos ellos, aquella noche fue una completa pesadilla para el grupo; pero algo despertó en plena madrugada a Tyler, comenzó a tener nuevas pesadillas y esta vez hizo que le doliera mucho la cabeza pero no quería alarmar a los demás hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe.

Acaba de ocurrir….-Dijo Tyler mientras se tomó un momento para ver al horizonte por donde se supone a varios kilómetros ya, quedaba su antigua tribu.

-A la mañana siguiente Tyler fue el primero en despertar, todo estaba tan húmedo que comenzaba a resbalarse un poco del nido, pensaba ver a la salida del nido el paisaje pues no quería despertar aún a los demás.

Puede que la visión más fuerte que tuve ayer en la noche esté relacionada con la tribu, ¿Acaso todo se habrá cumplido?-Se preguntaba Tyler a si mismo cuando en ello ve a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un guacamayo como vigilándolo pero tratando de verse oculto.

¡Oye, espera no te vayas!, ¡¿De dónde vienes?!-Exclamó Tyler tratando de llamar la atención del curioso guacamayo azul pero aquellos gritos hicieron que los demás comenzaran a despertar también

Tyler, ¿Ahora qué pasa?-Preguntó Roberto cuando de pronto también nota la presencia de aquel misterioso guacamayo- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere ese guacamayo?...

Debe de ser muy difícil dormir con esta lluvia y ese apretado nido-Dijo aquel guacamayo

¡¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?!-Exclamó Nick

Yo no quiero hacerles nada pero cerca de aquí tenemos una tribu y varios nidos desocupados por si quieren alojarse, también tenemos muchos suministros por si necesitan comer algo, pero bueno ustedes deciden si venir, con su permiso detesto empaparme, como dato extra me llamo Adriel-Dijo aquel guacamayo comenzando a tomar vuelo para alejarse

Buena idea, creo que ya hemos pasado demasiado como para seguir mendigando por un buen lugar, sé que la mayoría me acompañará-Dijo Roberto.

No, Roberto, no debemos ir, debemos seguir nuestro camino para…-En ello Roberto toma del cuello a Tyler

Siempre con tus mismas estupideces Tyler, que debemos ir a las orillas del maldito Rio, estoy harto de escucharte a ti y a tu hermano, si ustedes no nos darán la vida que nos prometieron, nosotros los buscaremos de nuestros propios medios-Exclamó Roberto mientras con los demás al no saber que más hacer lo siguieron hacia donde había ido aquel guacamayo.

Tyler, supongo que deberemos probar, ya sabes darle una oportunidad a esto, solo ven con nosotros-Dijo Blu cuando en ello tomó el ala de su hermano y ambos siguieron a los demás.

-A los pocos metros de donde habían estado lograron encontrar una tribu mediana entre guacamayos spix, escarlata y de alas verdes; todo parecía inmenso que en un principio se perdieron hasta que lograron avisar un nido mucho más grande que los demás así que decidieron ir entrar a él para que les den alguna explicación o bienvenida.

Parece que se animaron a venir después de todo, casi nunca tenemos invitados o nuevos que puedan unirse a la tribu pero después de todo, hoy es un día de milagros, gracias a RITH-Dijo Adriel

Parece que ustedes tienen todo aquí bien organizado, no pedimos mucho después de todo solo queremos tener un nuevo hogar-Agregó Blu

Y lo tendrán, pueden acompañarme y ahora verán los lugares disponibles y el centro punto de reunión entre unas grandes rocas que sirve para que todos en la tribu puedan estar juntos como una plaza-En ello Adriel sale volando del nido seguido del pequeño grupo, todos estaban ansiosos por conocer este nuevo lugar que añoraban pueda ser su nuevo hogar aunque Tyler no lo pensaba de la misma forma.

Tenemos actualmente como 15 nidos desocupados, tuvimos hace tiempo perdidas por parte de cazadores, honramos su memoria pero sus nidos sirven para las nuevas generaciones-Explicó Adriel mientras los demás veían todo a su alrededor hasta parecía ser un sueño hecho realidad, así es como cada uno empezó a escoger su nido para esa tribu, trataron de descansar, pues el viaje y lo que pasaron hasta ese momento había puesto muy tensa la situación para ellos, todos se sentían como en casa aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de Tyler.

Bueno es momento de la asamblea-Dijo Adriel mientras todos volaron para el centro, el punto de reunión entre las grandes rocas; todos los guacamayos de aquella tribu se reunieron ahí para escuchar las indicaciones o noticias del día, todo parecía ser tranquilo como cualquier otro día

Buenas tardes a todos, como sabrán hoy tuvimos el placer de que gracias a RITH, unos forasteros sin rumbo han llegado a nosotros, y podrán unírsenos a nosotros-Exclamó Adriel mientras todos miraban y aplaudían al pequeño grupo recién llegado, Tyler ni con la bienvenida parecía sentirse confiado.

Es un placer en verdad, pensamos que no encontraríamos alguna otra tribu por estos alrededores mínimo hasta llegar al lejano lago, pero en serio estamos agradecidos por su cordialidad-Agregó Blu

Ustedes son los invitados de honor hoy así que relájense, alguien que se ofreció voluntariamente de nosotros, les dará lo que resta del tour por estos alrededores-Mencionó Adriel señalando a una curiosa y tierna guacamaya escarlata llamada Roxy

Hola amigos bueno si yo soy Roxy jeje a veces me dicen que soy un disparate pero bueno jiji para los que quieran estaré mostrándoles los detalles de nuestros alrededores claro si es que me permiten-Dijo Roxy poniéndose como algo exaltada pero tratando de ser gentil

Ehh mmm claro, vamos-Dijo Nick y en ello salen volando siguiendo a Roxy junto con los demás a excepción como siempre de Tyler y Blu quienes prefirieron quedarse a hablar con Adriel primero.

Bueno y a ustedes hay algo que también quiero mostrarles pero personalmente, ya ustedes se los mencionarán a sus amigos seguramente-Dijo Adriel y en ello los guía hacia una especie de mini cueva donde encontraron una especie de piedra preciosa color azul con otra roja (que eran un lapislázuli y un rubí en estado natural sin ser sacado en su pureza)

¿Qué es esto Adriel?-Preguntó Blu

Esto, es un regalo de RITH, aquí es donde solemos orar cuando tenemos temporadas difíciles, RITH suele escucharnos pues pedimos perdón por el error que cometió nuestro líder antiguo y traidor TRIP-Agregó Adriel

Pero, TRIP después de todo fue quien gracias a él y ese error hizo que seamos tales como ahora-Exclamó Blu

No, todo era perfecto, sin depredadores, sin humanos con sed de sangre, hasta que TRIP obligó a RITH a controlarnos con dolor y muerte; fue una lección que hasta ahora siempre le pedimos que nos dé la posibilidad de vivir un día más-Agregó Adriel muy decidido

Ustedes también podrán ser parte de esto, los nuevos allegados-Dijo Adriel mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la pequeña cueva- cuando llegue el momento ustedes entenderán que nuestro origen no son solo las creencias y la típica historia que ustedes conocen .

Parece que estos son ya hasta fanáticos Blu, hay algo que no me cuadra aun así-Dijo Tyler al ver que Adriel ya se había ido volando de vuelta al centro de reunión.

Mmmm tranquilo Tyler después de todo son cosas menores, solo aceptemos sus creencias y ya está-Respondió Blu algo confiado.

Blu no es así, cuando estuvimos en su nido lo vi, las ramas del árbol, e….eran huesos, y notaba en él …. No es de confiar hermano-Dijo Tyler algo temeroso

Tyler, sabes tal vez Eduardo tenía razón tienes que descansar de tus visiones estamos a salvo, y más te vale que pronto lo entiendas-En ello Blu partió del lugar sin nada más que decir dejando a Tyler de lado.

-Pasaron los minutos y ya era momento de comer, Adriel guió esta vez a nuestro pequeño grupo esta vez solo guiado por Blu a una especie de arboleda donde esta tribu tenía almacenada gran parte de provisiones, todo tipo de frutas frescas recolectadas apenas el día anterior y cerca había un pequeño lago donde podría beber algo de agua, Roberto por fin dejó de lado todo lo que Blu y Tyler habían planeado hace un tiempo y todos comieron como si no lo hubieran hecho en semanas.

Este es el paraíso Blu, en serio jamás había comido tanto como hoy por ya sabes jaja esos del lexo y Felipe limitando las rasiones pero eso se acabó-Dijo Derek mientras iba comiendo un mango.

No puedo negarte que ahora si no me arrepiento para nada de seguirte Blu, ahora si puedo decir que cumpliste jaja-Exclamó Roberto mientras felicitaba a Blu y en ello todos los demás comenzaron a animarlo pero para Blu todo no era perfecto pues quería que su hermano Tyler también pudiera sentirse feliz en esta nueva tribu, pero para él, era todo lo contrario y Roberto lo notó cuando vio a Blu viendo de reojo a Tyler a lo lejos.

Oye, es mejor que comiences a hablarle, este lugar es perfecto y debe disfrutarlo-Agregó Roberto

Si, lo haré, ya vuelvo-Mientras Blu salió volando hasta posarse en la rama del árbol donde estaba Tyler.

Tyler tienes que comer algo, no puedes seguir así mira todos están más que satisfechos con lo que logramos-

NO, Blu, tengo en serio un mal presentimiento de este lugar, fanáticos en creencias, ¿Por qué así de la nada nos ofrecerían un hogar?, es obvio que quieren sacar provecho de nosotros solo es cuestión de tiempo, ustedes bajen la guardia si quieren, yo no lo haré-Replicó Tyler

Hermano tranquilo mira si en serio desconfías tanto de este lugar les diré a los demás y nos iremos todos, comenzamos esta travesía juntos y juntos la terminaremos-Dijo Blu poniéndose al lado de su hermano sin saber que ….

¡Esta vez no!-Exclamó Roberto saliendo de las cimas del árbol y alanzándose sobre Tyler para sostenerlo del cuello contra la rama.

¡Roberto, ya déjalo!-Exclamó Blu ante la tensión de la situación

¡Ninguno de nosotros se irá de aquí! Blu, acabamos de encontrar un lugar en donde por fin podemos comenzar de nuevo y, ¡¿Ustedes quieren que nos vayamos?!-Preguntó Roberto aún como ahorcando a Tyler estando ya muy alterado por seguir escuchando a los dos.

Roberto, yo creo en Tyler y cuando algo anda mal….-En ese momento Roberto suelta a Tyler .

Si ustedes quieren irse, pues lárguense! Jamás los entenderé con razón tenían que ser hermanos-Agregó Roberto aún más enfadado mientras salió volando algo bajo para volver al lago a beber algo de agua del lago.

No estoy seguro si deberíamos irnos sin los demás Tyler, nosotros…-Decía Blu cuando en ello no muy lejos de ahí escuchan un sonido acompañado de un quejido.

Roberto?-Ambos hermanos volaron bajo como yendo al mini lago para investigar cuando encontraron a Roberto quien trataba de escapar de una especie de trampa, normalmente usada para animales terrestres, que se basaba en una soga muy delgada pero rígida que debería ahorcar a la víctima.

Demonios, Tyler llama a los demás-Dijo Blu muy desesperado mientras trataba de detener la polea que no paraba lentamente de girar y apretar el cuello de Roberto; por su lado Tyler voló lo más rápido que pudo al centro de reunión a llamar a los demás.

Nick, Mike, Derek; vengan rápido, ¡que Roberto cayó en una trampa!-Exclamó Tyler

Demonios-Se dijo Derek cuando en ello todos trataron de salir volando a ayudarlo pero en primera instancia son detenidos por Adriel.

No vayan en contra de la voluntad de RITH, si él decidió que hoy uno de ustedes debe ser sacrificado, que así sea, es parte del castigo original de TRIP-Exclamó Adriel

Estás demente, nosotros saldremos de aquí y deja tus estúpidas creencias para otro día-Replicó Nick cuando en ello los 3 del grupo salen volando pasando por encima de Adriel.

Ahora son muy jóvenes para entenderlo pero RITH les dará su lección-Adriel terminó por dejarlos ir ante la mirada muy alarmada de Roxy, después de todo ella se había encariñado ya con el reducido grupo de guacamayos.

Roberto resiste ya llegan los demás-Decía Blu mientras trataba de arrancar la polea que no dejaba de girar y ya comenzando a arrancar alas del cuello de Roberto apretándole más el cuello; cuando justo en ello llegan los demás.

Ya estamos, hay que buscar la forma de desarmar esta cosa-Dijo Mike mientras veía la polea pensando una solución; mientras Nick y Mike trataban de golpear la polea con algunas piedras, la polea ya estaba comenzando a marcar con sangre el cuello de Roberto.

Tyler, trata de sacar los clavos girantes de la polea , quizás podríamos desarmarla-Exclamó Blu cuando en ello Tyler comenzó con ayuda de su pico a quitar rápido los tornillos del aparato, uno tras otro cuando en ello la polea comenzó a detenerse y en un momento que Tyler mordió la parte interna de la cuerda esta se rompió, liberando a Roberto.

Roberto ya está, eres libre-Dijo Blu volviendo a verlo, tenía ya el cuello ensangrentado pero no respondía.

¿Roberto?-Tyler intentó moverlo un poco pero este no respondía y tampoco se sentía su respiración.

Todo es culpa de Adriel, el trató de detenernos-Exclamó Mike.

¿Qué?-Preguntó Tyler algo indignado

Dijo que era la voluntad de RITH, el sacrificio por la traición de TRIP-Respondió Derek

Siempre supe que eran unos fanáticos en sus creencias incorrectas-Exclamó Blu con enfado cuando en ello todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de Roberto como una especie de tradición que tenían en su antigua tribu.

-ENVIADO Y EN ALGUN LUGAR MEJOR SEA ENVIADO NUESTRO COMPAÑERO QUE HOY DEJÓ DE VOLAR Y QUE NUESTRAS FUERZAS LO ENVÍEN A UN LUGAR SIN HAMBRE NI SUFRIMIENTO-Dijeron todos en coro como un tipo de señal de culto que tenían antes en su antigua tribu cuando alguien fallecía.

-Todos estaban ya dispuestos a salir volando hasta que en un momento cuando ya estaban a punto de partir, escucharon unos quejidos.

Pero que….Roberto!-Exclamó Derek al notar que este había como recobrado el aliento y todos voltearon y ayudar a poder incorporarse nuevamente.

Pensamos que habías muerto, jamás pensé que lo diría pero nos alegra que hayas vuelto-Exclamó Nick

Ay ya cállense, yo puedo pararme solo-Dijo Roberto un poco enfadado comenzando el mismo a incorporarse de nuevo aunque con dificultad para respirar.

Iré por unas hojas para tus heridas-Dijo Mike

Estábamos preocupados por si jamás volverías, escucha hay que irnos de esta tribu, el tal Adriel casi impide que te ayudemos todos-Dijo Blu ya algo mas serio

Ughh ese idiota, sí que era demasiado bueno este lugar como para ser cierto-Dijo Roberto con algo de dificultad cuando en ello Mike vuelve con las hojas amarrándolas al cuello de Roberto estando aún húmedas para calmar las heridas.

¿Puedes volar?-Preguntó Derek

Claro que sí, no soy un minusválido tampoco recuerda quien fui-Dijo Roberto muy confiado aunque sin poder hablar mucho.

Hay que irnos ahora, después de lo que pasó dudo que nos dé ni para despedirnos-Dijo Blu y ya todos estaban a punto de tomar vuelo hasta…

¡Quiero ir con ustedes¡-Exclamó Roxy quien salió de entre unos arbustos.

Escúchame ya no queremos nada que ver con tu tribu, mi amigo casi se muere por su culpa y sus creencias vagas-Decía Nick muy a la defensiva

En serio no pensé que Adriel haría eso pero créanme yo ya no quiero estar aquí, siempre quise encontrar una oportunidad para poder salirme de aquí, aceptaré todas sus condiciones pero por favor déjenme ir con ustedes-Decía Roxy, parecía muy desesperada por salir de su tribu.

Mmmmmm está bien pero debes saber primero que harás todo lo que nosotros, si te decimos que debemos tomar riesgos, los asumes, ¿entendido?-Dijo Blu siendo muy directo con ella.

Lo haré-Afirmó Roxy.

Está bien entonces, Tyler iremos a las orillas del gran Rio como nos dijiste siempre, ese es el mejor hogar que podremos tener, siempre debimos confiar en lo que nos decías, eres como un aviso de todo lo que se avecina-Agregó Blu

Solo hay que irnos de una vez hermano-

Así será Tyler, dalo por hecho-En ello todo el grupo de guacamayos ahora acompañados por Roxy salen volando en una larga travesía sin parar hasta las orillas del gran RIO (Del mismo Amazonas), llegó a pasar un día más en un viaje parecía sin fin hasta que pudo llegar el día, una tarde en la que encontraron lo que siempre soñaron.

¡Vengan, es aquí! ¡Por fin llegamos!-Exclamó de emoción Tyler y todos los guacamayos fueron al lugar, era una arboleda muy extensa donde podrían construir sus nidos, el gran Rio estaba cerca en su orilla y había un árbol en especial que todos al verlo no dudaron en subir a su cima donde pudieron ver por fin todo el horizonte, ya estaba haciéndose de noche, y el atardecer iluminaba por toda la selva del Amazonas.

Buen trabajo Tyler, por fin tenemos nuestro nuevo hogar-Dijo Blu mientras todos se dedicaron a ver el maravilloso atardecer fruto de sus esfuerzos y todo lo que pasaron por ello.

-Pasaron las horas y ya estando de noche el reducido grupo se dispuso a empezar la construcción de los nidos, claro que no sería tarea fácil pero un suceso haría que toda su emoción se disminuyera por un momento.

Bien entonces acá haremos el primer nido-Dijo Blu mientras Roxy con Nick y Mike comenzaban con el trabajo hasta que escucharon un quejido en los suelos.

¡Tyleeeeer!-Gritaba el allegado guacamayo con mucha dificultad y estando como arrastrándose por las hojas.

¿Y ese quién es?-Preguntó Derek

Por RITH, pero si es….Felipe-Dijo Blu muy angustiado y en ello todos los guacamayos fueron a su encuentro, Felipe se encontraba muy mal herido ya casi ni podía volar y al ver a los demás acercarse, solo pudo desfallecer en los montones de hojas.

Felipe, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-Preguntó Blu algo preocupado.

T…Tyler… tuviste razón todo este tiempo…uhh-Decía Felipe con dificultad.

Felipe dinos más claro, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Exigía Blu

Todos están muertos…¡todoos!, Tyler, tu sabías la historia antes de que….fuera narrada…. ya no hay líder ni lexo, la tribu ya no e…existe…-Al terminar de decir la última palabra Felipe tuvo un desmayo, todos comenzaron a verse las caras pero sobre todo, todos miraron a Tyler…..después de todo, él les salvó la vida….

-Hasta aquí este primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado o entretenido, y puedan dejarme si gustan sus reviews con sus consejos de algunas cosas que podría mejorar pues le tengo mucha fe a este nuevo proyecto, y quiero cambiar algunas cosas, a pesar de que está basado en una adaptación de un libro ya existente, nos vemos en un próximo capítulo… y gracias a todos sobre todo a esta gran comunidad..


End file.
